


Men of fire with eyes of water

by FictionalQuacker



Series: Flames of Peace: One-shots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, POV Uchiha Itachi, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalQuacker/pseuds/FictionalQuacker
Summary: A life like Itachi's is hard to bear under the best of circumstances, but no matter how brilliant he is still just a person. At least, he is blessed enough to have both family and the man he loves... and he hopes to make it last forever.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Flames of Peace: One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Men of fire with eyes of water

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene taking place in the same AU as my other work focused on the Uchiha family where they got out of the worst of the conflict between their clan and the village. It's just a cotton-candy sweet moment between Itachi and Shisui. Enjoy!

Past midnight, the lake in the Uchiha compound was serene enough to bring some comfort to a racing mind and an aching heart. The moon was but a sliver in the dark sky and it had a twin on the quiet surface at Itachi’s feet.

Pain had come creeping slowly, over several months. He knew he was working too hard. His chest had begun protesting a while ago, especially so when he tried to use chakra. There was no helping it, not yet. A doctor would force him to rest but the village needed him – and his family did too.

Leaning back against the cool wood of the bridge peeking out over the water, he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the breeze but the quiet was broken by feet landing next to his head.

“Itachi. I know I told you to get more sleep, but this is not what I meant.”

He opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend. Dark, gentle eyes under a pretty mess of curly hair stared back down at him. Shisui’s mouth was hidden behind the high collar of his shirt.

“Shisui.” Itachi greeted him simply, not moving. The wood might be cold, but it was comfortable to rest his sore back against the hard and flat face of it.

Shisui leaned over him and bent his knees into a squat. Hovering above Itachi’s head, he peered down curiously. “What are you doing here? You should be at home.”

Itachi blinked slowly, examining Shisui’s features and returning his curious stare.

“I could ask you the same… you have a mission in the morning.”

Shisui smiled. Itachi could not see his mouth, but the way his eyes squinted indicated it. “I needed to clear my head.”

He turned and sat down next to Itachi. Straining against the pain in his chest, Itachi rose to match his position. Shisui must have picked up on the effort it took, as his face fell into a frown while he watched Itachi move.

“Go see a doctor already.”

“I will.” Itachi promised. “I just have to finish –“

Shisui’s voice was hard, cold. There was anger in his eyes and judgement on his lips. “If you don’t take this seriously you might not finish off anything but yourself. It’s pissing me off.”

Itachi’s eyes widened.

“Shisui…” He tried, but he was cut off by a sharp scoff.

“There was no helping it when it was my father, but you’re still a shinobi. I don’t care how much of a genius you are – you have to be in top shape to survive at work. If you go around letting yourself fall to bits then I will stop you.”

Itachi pondered it. Guilt racked his aching insides, blending in with the physical pain.

“Tsunade-sama needs me in her ranks.”

“And she _will_ fire you if she finds out you’ve been hiding a medical condition from her.” Shisui retorted. Itachi sighed, as he was right.

“Fine. I will sort things out.”

Shisui stared up at the sky, his hand moving closer to Itachi’s. Thumbs brushed against each other, hooking together with the backs of their hands against the bridge. Itachi followed Shisui’s eyes to the stars and the sliver of moon.

They were quiet. The night was not. Wind whistled as it rippled the water, mudding the reflection of the sky. Trees sang as their leaves fluttered and somewhere far away a owl hooted. A shoulder pressed against a shoulder, and Shisui leaned over their hands to kiss him. When their lips parted, he remained close and black eyes met.

“Don’t make me mourn you.” Shisui whispered. Itachi wondered when it had become so difficult to breathe. Swallowing, he nodded slowly. Easier promised than kept, but there was no way he could deny Shisui such a request. He had lost enough already.

Nodding back, Shisui kissed him again. It was chaste and sweet. Shisui’s lips warmed him and comforted in ways the serenity of the location could not; his company a greater comfort than any solitude.

Devotion was built slowly. The bond they shared with their comrades, the loyalty to their village, even the strained relationship to his family relied on time. But as everything within the world of shinobi, time had a hard limit. Just because you needed a lot of it you could not expect to have it. Least of all together with someone living under the same harsh limitations as yourself.

Squeezing his thumb harder with his own, Itachi opened his eyes and let them wander over his face. They lingered on those lips, and he thought of the words he wanted them to utter.

Needing words of his own to bring them out, he took a slow breath and spoke. “Shisui, would you give me your future?”

Shisui looked at him, confused.

“Future?”

Itachi swallowed again. It was tempting to bite his lip and be quiet, but he had no room for cowardice.

“If I asked you to consider a future with just me, would you?”

Shisui smiled, tilting his head.

“Is this how you ask me to… what, I wonder?”

Itachi wanted to laugh… Always with the teasing. He pressed harder against Shisui’s shoulder and reached up to cup his jaw in the hand not clutching his.

“I cannot give you any children, but I would do everything to be the family you’ve always wanted.” He brushed his thumb over Shisui’s lips, quietly begging them to say yes. “Would you marry me... if I make it possible to do so?”

Shisui’s lips hesitated, not moving under Itachi’s touch. Instead, water ran over the back of the hand he had cupped under Shisui’s cheek. Lifting his eyes, Itachi saw him crying.

Staring, he had not expected the reaction. But his shock was not allowed to draw out the moment as strong, long arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him roughly against Shisui’s hard chest. Wet eyes were buried in his shoulder and Itachi put his hands on Shisui’s back. Returning the comfort, the devotion, and the emotion.

“You little shit.” Shisui sniffled, rubbing his nose against Itachi’s shirt. “You know I can’t say no.”

Laughing, Itachi held him tighter.

“Yes it is then.”

Wet cheeks, a cold nose, and soft lips pressed against the side of his neck as Shisui sought his skin. Itachi forgot all about the discomfort in his chest and the indiscretion of being touched out in the open. Just for a little while.


End file.
